runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Something in the Water
Recommended: |items = * Fishing rod * Bait }} Starting the quest To start off you will need 51 Fishing, a fishing rod and bait. Speak to Gerrant in Gerrant's Fishy Business just South of Grum's Gold Exchange in Port Sarim. Ask him for a quest (which requires 51 Fishing for the option to appear). The conversation will go like this: *You: I am a bold adventure and seek for a quest! *Gerrant: Do you actually think a fisher store owner like me have anything interesting going in our lives? *You: Umm... I guess so. *Gerrant: Adventurer, you are both wise and unexpectable. The two best combination for a adventurer like yourself! *You: Okay. *Gerrant: A matter of fact, I do have a small or quite "large" problem. *You: What is it? *Gerrant: You see, past the last few weeks the fish I ordered didn't came. I asked the shipping manager but he says that the ship never came. I am quite worried as players are complaining about the amount of fish I stock. *You: So what do you want me to do. *Gerrant: Find out why the ship never came. You can begin this by speaking to Aldo the Shipping Manager. He is at the shipping docks here. Aldo the Shipping Manager On the far east side but not too far from the Entrana ship is where Aldo walks around. He can be easily recognized by his bright green and blue uniform. *You: Aldo, I need to speak to you about some ships. *Aldo: Of course! What do you want to know? *You: Do you know anything about the missing ships with Gerrant's fishes he ordered? *Aldo: Oh that, nobody knows, and it's not just the fishing boats but others as well. The food transport and the Gold supply ship has been mysteriously vanishing. There were no remains or any sought of wreckage in the sea. I smell foul play and pirates has taken them! *You: The Pirates eh? I don't think they were involved in this. *Aldo: Of course they were! It's the only explanation! (Cutscene appears. A giant tentacle is seen destroying a large ship in the middle of no where) *You: But you see, the watch guards didn't see any other ships so it couldn't be the pirates. *Aldo: You're right! With all these problems I can't think straight. Try speaking to that little dwarf person at Mudskipper's Point. *You: Ok Thurgo the Dwarf Thurgo lives in a hut just south of Port Sarim. Most may know where he lives from the Knight's Sword Quest. *You: Thurgo! Nice to meet you. *Thurgo: Why you so friendly stranger? *You: Nothing but, do you know anything about the missing ships. *Thurgo: Oh yes, that. I saw a large tail looking through destroy the ship near by right now. *You: You saw what? *Thurgo: A large tentacle-tail looking thingy. *You: And you haven't reported this to anyone? *Thurgo: They tell me to mind their own business now I'm going to mind my own. *You: Thurgo you have to let someone know, like me. I'm on a quest to find out what causes the ships to disappear and hopefully put a stop to it. *Thurgo: Fine. I will give you the information in exchange for two apple pies. *You: Deal. Give the apple pies to him. *Thurgo: Yum, Yum, YUM! *You: Now come on. It's time to pay your deed. *Thurgo: Alright (player's name). My race used to call it the "Deep Lurker". It is an ancient creation of Zaros but after his fall the Lurkers were hunt down to extinction. I am guessing they were wrong. One last Lurker dwells under the seas of Asgarnia. *You: Is there any way for me to take it out? *Thurgo: In the olden days they used to drop a pile of fish in the water to draw the Deep Lurker to the surface. Then a Spell Caster would bind the Lurker so it will not escape and start ranging it with powerful bows. Swords and other close combat weapons does not work. *You: Ok. Thanks for your help Thurgo. The Deep Lurker For this fight you must bring four raw salmons, bind spell, ranging weapons, food and potions. Get on the ship on the south side of the dock and a cutscene will appear. Your character is dropping the salmons. After that you see a large monster come up. Now you must bind the monster. You have only 10 seconds to do this or you must start from the beginning with four more salmons. After the monster has been bound start ranging the Lurker. It is wise to use a crossbow with a shield or God book for extra defence and skills. Protect from Missile should be on if you have 40 Prayer or more as the Lurker can hit 30 with its ranged. After you kill it a bright shark looking object will drop. That is a Raw sea monster. It is required 71 Cooking to cook and heals 20 and cures poisons. Finishing the Quest Go back to Port Sarim and speak to Gerrant. If you do not have enough cooking to cook the Sea Monster or don't want to you can trade it to Gerrant for 10,000 coins. The Raw Sea Monster is untradeable and this is the only way to get it. Rewards * 2 Quest Points * * Raw sea monster * Combat rod A combat rod acts like a fishing rod and a fly fishing rod at the same time, as well as the same bonuses as a Adamant longsword. The combat rod is wielded with two hands, however. Trivia *The title of the quest Something in the Water was based off the Lord of the Rings monster guarding the gate to Moria, the Watcher in the Water. *The only way to cook a Sea monster is Category:Rework